Low voltage lighting such as lighting based on light emitting diode (LED) technology is gaining popularity because of its low power consumption, freedom from potential dangers associated with higher power such as standard household power (e.g., 120 VAC), and consequent ease of installation which may not require a qualified electrician.
However, despite these advantages, most currently-available low voltage lighting assemblies and systems lack features that render them easy to install. For example, in some cases installation requires splicing of wires, which may be onerous for the average home owner as well as for contractors without special training. Such wiring may, in turn, require suitable protection such as junction boxes, and may introduce reliability problems where splice connections are not completed properly. In other cases, existing structures may require substantial modification to accept or mount a lighting assembly. In yet other cases, components may be bulky and difficult to conceal without elaborate measures, making installation difficult and detracting from aesthetic appeal.